


Safe

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: Hyrum muses, Adam watches.There's a window, because of course there is.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 4





	Safe

_How many times,_ Hyrum thinks with rising affection, _Must my thoughts be consumed by you?_

Adam is standing, stern and steady, eyes cast out the window into the dark night, watching. Waiting. The ever-vigilant sentinel. It's a familiar sight, and it causes a warm pool of safety, _security,_ to settle in Hyrum's chest, spilling into the rest of him like liquid gold. It's been so long since he's felt safe - a part of him wonders if he ever had - and once it might have frightened him. Now?

Now he feels almost free.

Free to want, to crave. Free to settle and be content. Free...to be vulnerable.

Adam turns from his vigil, bright green eyes darkened by the evening but no less keen. Their eyes meet and Hyrum smiles softly. He feels no shame in watching Adam. The sight comforts him. _An odd thing to admit,_ he muses as Adam turns sharply back to the window. Finding comfort in another was never something he did. _Relying_ on others and trusting them to - _trusting them_ \- was something he thought himself incapable of...but here he is. Here he is, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that someone else cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Just...trying to get in Hyrum's head a little better. He does not like people being there.


End file.
